


Our Kisses (TRIQUEL)

by babypandatao



Series: Verkwan's Kisses [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: IF FLUFF CAN KILL, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Y'all know i live for fluffy Verkwan, You'll be still alive but ded, brotherly!2Seung, dramatic!Meanie, i love jeongcheol, jealous!Vernon, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan and Vernon goes out to their very first date, and trouble ensues when they met Mingyu and Wonwoo at the park.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Mingyu accidentally lets out that one secret about Seungkwan’s past crush for Seungcheol. Vernon is jealous, Wonwoo is not amused, and Mingyu is just trying to not die in Seungkwan’s hands. (And his lovely sloth hyung.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Kisses are Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : Hi guys. This is the triquel (idk if that's a word, forgive me.) for Hershey's Kisses! THIS ONE IS A MONSTER I TELL YOU. this is a long oneshot. AND MESSY IM SORRY:"(

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Our Kisses**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Vernon

_Hey._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_Oh hey, Vernon._

 

 

Vernon

_So i was wondering if we could go on a date today...._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_Oh my gosh i'd love to! Where are we going?_

 

 

Vernon

_Sweet. Let's go to the new amusement park._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_Okay! Can you pick me up? Um, maybe around two? Because i'm staying at my friend's house right now_

_and it’s a little bit far from the amusement park._

 

 

Vernon

_Whose house? Anyways, text me the adress and you're good._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_My oldest hyung/friend house hahaha. His bf is mad at him bcs of something and he_ _plans to make me their moderator. And this is_

_the adress._

 

 

Vernon

_Okay, cutie. Now, the prince is going to gear up himself so his princess won't be disappointed;;)_

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_......You're going to be cheesy today aren't you? And for the last time, Vernon, i'm NOT a princess._

 

 

Vernon

_Oh you know me well, baby. Sure, twin buns. But you will always be my diva boo._

Vernon

_And i'll always be your stupid handsome bastard._

 

My Twin Buns~

_That is half cute half gross half embarrassing but entirely CHEESY. What did you eat this_

_morning oh my gosh._

 

 

Vernon

_Just my daily dose of Seungkwannie's love._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_I think i'm going to puke right now._

 

 

Vernon

_I think i want my monthly dose of your lips;;)_

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_VERNON! Stop it. My hyung saw the message and now he won't stop bugging me!_

 

 

Vernon

_Let the world know about our love, Seungkwan._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_THATS IT IM CANCELLING OUR DATE_

 

 

              Vernon

_I'm kidding, i'm kidding. I'm just joking, honey buns._

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_You better do..._

 

 

Vernon

_You're blushing right now, aren't you?_

 

My Twin Buns~

_No i don’t!_

 

 

              Vernon

_That means you **were** blushing hahaha._

 

My Twin Buns~

_VERNON!!_

 

 

Vernon

_Okay, okay, i'll stop. I need to go, baby. My mom called my name ten minutes ago and i think she'll come to my room now. Bye~_

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_Sure, Vernon. Bye, be good to your mom! And don't forget, two p.m, okay?_

 

 

Vernon

_Okay baby boo. See you~_

 

 

My Twin Buns~

_See you too ><_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vernon smiles after he sees his cute boyf— no, not yet boyfriend but soon enough boyfriend's message.  Really, Seungkwan will always act like he's disgusted by Vernon's cheesy messages or actions but Vernon knows better. Like that one time when they last met, Seungkwan giggled like a cute teenage girl when Vernon gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. Or that one time they skyped and Seungkwan _clearly_ blushed when Vernon put his chin on his palm, staring 'a little bit too intensely' at him. And that other time Seungkwan choked on his drinks because Vernon—

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Vernon! I called your name for like a thousand times already! Get down here!"_ **

**_"Coming mom!"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

The point is, Seungkwan always loved Vernon's cute(he prefers that more than anything else like greasy or gross) actions but he's too shy to admit it. And if that's not the cutest thing you've ever seen before, your heart must've been made by stone. He's lucky he went to buy his hershey’s kisses stock in that particular department store four months ago.

 

 

 

 

 

**_"VERNON!"_ **

**_"Yes, mother. I’m coming, i'm coming!"_ **

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"AWWW MY BABY SEUNGKWANNIE IS GROWING UP!"

 

 

A groan escapes Seungkwan's lips and he throws  a glare towards his oldest hyung slash friend. "Hyung, i love you and all but please don't get crazy first before you meet Jeonghannie hyung. At least for the last time." 

Immediately Seungcheol's face falls, and Seungkwan pokes his tounge out playfully. “Don’t worry, hyung. He’ll come back. He still loves you. If not then you’ll just have to move on and find a new boyfriend! Or girlfriend, it’s up to you really.” An almost too innocent grin takes its place on Seungkwan’s lips and Seungcheol rolls his eyes. He learns from his first hand experience that Seungkwan isn’t as ‘innocent’ and ‘pure’ as his chubby cheeks, easy smile, and bright lively eyes. Behind them is a full time diva-ish boy with sharp tounge and a tendency of talking everytime he has the chance to talk.

 

“You have a date right? Prepare yourself! Take a bath, wash your hair, scrub those dirt off of your body....” Seungcheol says as he flicks a finger on the younger’s forehead. Seungkwan, the ever so violent dongsaeng immediately retaliates with a kick to his shin and Seungcheol yowls in pain. “OW, Seungkwan! Can you _please_ tone down your violent behavior? It hurt.” A snort comes from Seungkwan and he grins cheekily. “But doesn’t your heart hurt you more?”

 

And with that Seungkwan runs to the bathroom, snatching his towel on his way and slamming the door in front of Seungcheol’s grumpy face, snickering while he listens to his hyung’s series of complaints like “Brat. Why am i even friends with you, remind me again?” , “I’m so gonna kick you out after this. I will never ask you to come again. YOU HEAR ME?” , “Bless myself for my patience and love for you, BRAT.”  After a while he can hear Seungcheol’s footsteps fading away and Seungkwan snickers to himself.

 

Now, preparing for his date!

Because this is his very first date he wants to be special, like maybe ~~finally~~ using his expensive chocolate aroma body soap and his volume and shine shampoo plus conditioner (his hair is curly and he hates it when his hair is too slick and wet-looking, like he’s a drenched puppy or something.) and for topping it all he’s going to use his trusty vanilla essence hand and body lotion, his favorite lotion of all times because that lotion makes him feel elegant and sophisticated. (Mingyu laughed so hard when he heard this and as a revenge Seungkwan put in a whole jar of sugar into his pancake dough, resulting to Mingyu rejecting all kinds of sweet stuff for a week.)

Done with his preparation, he plops down on the couch beside Seungcheol, his hyung grunting when he accidentally elbowed the older guy. Not his fault though, the couch is incredibly small for something that was supposed to be used by two persons.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” A lazy question comes from his hyung. “He’s not my boyfriend hyung. Hm, i told him to pick me up when it’s 2 PM.” Seungkwan answers with his own lazy mumbles. “Yeah, _not yet_ boyfriend. It’s already 1.30 PM Kwannie. You should check on him. Don’t want to be late for the first date, ya know?” Seungcheol says with his usual bright grin. Obeying his hyung’s words, he reaches out for his phone and he sends a text to Vernon.

 

 

 

                                                         

 

Seungkwannie~

_Vernonniee >< Where are you right now?_

 

 

Vernon

_Hello there beautiful. I’m already on my way to pick you up.Whhhyyy?_

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Just checking on you. Don’t wanna be late for the first date right?;)_

 

 

Vernon

_Of course i don’t! And trust me, i won’t._

 

 

Seungkwannie~

_Okay Vernonnie. If you’re driving a car, drive safely! If you’re riding a motorbike, ride slowly! If you’re using public transport, be careful!_

 

 

Vernon

_YES SIR!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last answer from Vernon brings a smile to his face. Really though, Vernon is cute. His cheesy lines and pet names are cute. Seungkwan will never admit that out loud but still, for him Vernon is the perfect guy to be his future boyfriend.

“Okay so what did he say to you that caused this creepy ‘you’re my everything for a moment there’ expression?”  Seungkwan frowns when his so called oldest hyung prods to have a better look on his phone. “Look hyung, i know you’re bitter and all because of your fight with Jeonghan hyung but you don’t have to be a sarcastic old man just because i have a date and you don’t” A smug grin broke on his lips when Seungcheol glares at him in return. “And don’t worry, Jeonghan hyung will come back. He loves you too much.” Seungkwan says softly, watching as Seungcheol heaves in a deep breath. “I hope so, Seungkwan-ah.”

 

 

_I know he will hyung. Because if he’s not, then why the hell did he blow up my phone all night just to make sure you’re fine?_

 

 

Smiling, Seungkwan pats his hyung’s hand gently.

 

 

-

 

 

After fifteen minutes of watching Spongebob Squarepants ~~and pretending he doesn’t realize that Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan’s photo for every 10 seconds~~ the sound of his phone ringing catches his attention and he picks it up from where he left it on the couch.

 

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Hello, Seungkwannie. I’m already in front of the building.”_

 

_“_ Oh really? Okay, i’ll be there in three minutes.”

 

_“Okay. See you in three minutes, twin buns.”_

 

 

 

Giggling, he ends the call, all the while ignoring Seungcheol’s weird looks. 

 

“Gotta go. Bye, hyung! Don’t disappear until Jeonghan hyung is home. Good luck with your future serious conversation.” Seungkwan says as he grips on the wall, trying to balance himself when he puts on a pair of peach coloured converse. He gets out of the room at the same time with Seungcheol’s grumpy _Yeah and goodluck with your ‘ruining my chance to have a boyfriend’ date, Seungkwannie._ and something that sounds like _Don’t bother to tell me about it, i already know the result of your date_. Laughing, he trots his way to the stairs, skipping two at a time and almost tripping on his own shoelaces at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Seungkwannie!” He whips his head to where the voice is and he smiles widely when he sees Vernon waving at him enthusiastically from across the road. Quickly walking over to where Vernon is standing, the other greets him with a warm hug and a brief peck to his nose.  “Hello there, beautiful.” Vernon says with his usual grin. “Hello to you too, Vernon.” Seungkwan sighs in contentment as he buries his head on Vernon’s shoulder for a few seconds, looking up when the latter taps his back, trying to get his attention.

A playful frown appears in between Vernon’s ~~fantastic~~ eyebrows. “I don’t get my monthly kiss and daily praise?” His grin is replaced by a cheeky pout and Seungkwan gives him an unamused face. “Kidding, babe. Hahaha. Now, let’s go. Oh, are you okay with riding a motorcycle?” Vernon pinches his cheeks before he points to the black sleek vehicle beside them. “I’m fine with whatever, Vernon.” Seungkwan answers softly.

 

 

“As long as we’re together right?” 

 

 

Seungkwan sighs as he received the helmet from him. “That’s cheesy but as much as i want to deny it’s true. Oh, and Vernon?” He taps the latter’s shoulder three times, smiling when the latter tilts his head a little and he leans in to peck Vernon’s right cheek briefly. “That’s your monthly dose of.......y’know.” Seungkwan mumbles when Vernon stares at him, a bit too intensely for his liking. “Now wear your helmet and hop on. Quick, i want to go to the amusement park, not performing a staring contest with you here.” A chuckle from Vernon makes Seungkwan half-pouting-half-scowling but then he pats his cheek, his hand trailing upwards to brush Seungkwan’s messy bangs. “Sure, my prince. What? Why are you glaring at me? I said prince, not princess.” The cheeky grin is back and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, climbing on the pillion. “Alright. Now hold on tight! We’ll arrive there before you know it.”

“I swear i’m going to hurt you if you put us in danger.” Seungkwan says seriously as he pokes at Vernon’s sides. “Why would i even put my whole world in danger? Don’t worry, honey buns.”  is the respond and Seungkwan lets out a long sigh. “You won’t stop huh?” A small laugh and then Vernon starts up the engine smoothly. 

After thirty minutes riding the motorbike, they arrived at the new amusement park and Seungkwan can’t help but feeling giddy and excited. Vernon parks the motorbike at the nearest spot to the gate and Seungkwan sets his feet on the ground as soon as Vernon turns off the engine. “Wow, you looks so excited.” He says when he sees Seungkwan staring at the gate with his right hand holding up the helmet. “Yeah i am. Hurry up. The amusement park is usually full at this hour.” Seungkwan shoves the helmet to Vernon’s hands. Chuckling, Vernon receives the helmet and he locks both of it on the handlebar. Impatiently, Seungkwan reaches out to take Vernon’s hand in his, tugging him along when he runs to the gate.

“Slow down, honey buns! Oh, wait, wait.” Vernon suddenly stops on his track, halting Seungkwan’s excited steps. A confused look crosses Seungkwan’s face but he shoots his eyebrows when Vernon gets on one knee, and reaching for Seungkwan’s shoes, oh, wait, shoelaces. Since when did they untie themselves? He doesn’t even realize it but Vernon did, and he’s now even on his knee to tie them by himself. Seeing his fingers tying them so gently Seungkwan can feel his cheeks getting hot and probably decorated with pink color. After tying his shoelaces, Vernon gets up with a satisfied grin on his face and Seungkwan turns around, not wanting Vernon to know about his blushing face.

 

 

 

“Now, we’re ready to- Why are the tips of your ears red, Seungkwannie?

 

“What? No, no they’re not.”

 

“Yes they are. Whoa, it’s so red! Are you really that embarrassed because i tied your shoelaces?”

 

“No! I’m just...uh, you know....”

 

“Just what?”

 

“Uhm, nevermind! Come on, let’s get inside.”

 

“Awww, you’re blushing!”

 

“ _Vernon!_ ”

 

“You’re so cute, twin buns.”  
 

“Yes, i already know that and you’re still the stupid handsome bastard. Now come on! Let’s get inside.”

 

 

 

Chuckling, this time it’s Vernon who reaches out to tangle their hands together. A soft giggle comes from Seungkwan and Vernon can’t help but smiling so wide his cheeks almost hurt because of it. Even when Seungkwan talks to the man in the ticket booth asking for their tickets all Vernon can do is staring at Seungkwan, probably ‘a little bit too intensely’ like Seungkwan said a few times before.

 

“Here’s your bracelet tickets boys. And you should get your hands stamped first before you enter the amusement park. Have fun and be safe!” The man in the ticket booth smiled politely and Seungkwan nods enthusiastically. After getting their hands stamped, they immediately runs inside, still hand in hand and Vernon laughs when Seungkwan instinctively runs to the nearest ride. “We definitely need to try this, Vernon.”  The sparkle in Seungkwan’s eyes are both amusing _and_ cute. Everything the other did, consciously or unconsciously is cute in Vernon’s eyes.(Maybe that’s his head-over-heels-mind talking but Seungkwannie is just naturally cute, okay?) “Sure, Kwannie. We have to wait in line though. It’s pretty long, you okay with that?” Vernon asks. “Yeah. Come on!” Seungkwan gives him another blinding smile and Vernon returns it with his own.

 

 

-

 

 

“There, there, Vernon. You okay? Do you want to drink something?”

 

After what feels like riding hundreds different kind of rides, it’s fair to say that Vernon is spent. Like who wouldn’t? He went on the rollercoaster twice, on kamikaze once, space shot _three times,_ freefall once, and what was that ride with flying chairs? In conclusion, he’s now not feeling really well. Kind of embarrassing because Seungkwan is doing better than him but, oh well. Someone has to take care of the other right?  A pang of dizziness hits him and he groans in distaste.

 

“You really don’t look good right now.” Seungkwan says with a grin and Vernon snorts in return. “Just telling the truth, sweetheart. Now, do you want me to do something? Massaging your shoulder? Or do you want to drink something?” A gentle hand rests on his forehead and Vernon sighs in contentment. Seungkwan’s hand is cool, comforting, Vernon can’t resist the  urge to lean further. “I want to drink. Just water, Kwannie. I feel like puking right now.” He nuzzles the latter’s hand when it touches his cheek. “Okay! Wait here, don’t move. Won’t be long, i promise!” Seungkwan gently pats his cheek three times before he goes to find the nearest vending machine.

Vernon closed his eyes, leaning on the bench fully because he’s still trying get rid of the dizzy spell. A few minutes of resting until his dizziness is gone and he doesn’t really feel like puking again, he opens his eyes. He almost screams when two pairs of curious, confused with a hint of recognition eyes are on him, the taller one supporting a surprised look on his face but the smaller one, somehow looking like an emo guy is stoic, almost scary even. He blinks twice, the two unknown guys blinks back at him and _okay this is awkward. And slightly creepy._

The tall guy then opens his mouth, but he closed it again, not so discreetly nudging the emo guy with his elbow. Their eyes are on each other and Vernon is suspecting a telephaty kind of thing here. After maybe one minute of furrowing their eyebrows, cocking their head towards him, and a whole bunch of _wtf dude_ type of expression the emo guy looks back at him, his face still not showing any emotion.

“We’re sorry for our previous behavior, but are you perhaps, Seungkwan’s boyfriend?” Emo guy says monotonely, his deep voice making Vernon feeling _slightly_ inferior. Tall guy snorts at those words, confusing Vernon because there’s nothing funny in emo guy’s words. “I apologize for my friend’s stupid behavior, and oh, my name is Jeon Wonwoo and this giant here is Kim Mingyu.”

 

 

 

_Hm....Kim Mingyu? Mingyu? Isn’t he Seungkwan’s friend? The one who asked Seungkwan to buy the ingredients for his anniversary cake?_ _~~And the one i got jealous with because i thought this Mingyu is Seungkwan’s boyfriend?~~ _

 

 

 

“Uh, yeah, it’s me. I mean not his boyfriend but, his date for today...”

 

 

 

_huh, **very** impressive. Why are you so flustered?! Just calm down._

 

 

 

“Ah, i knew it! You’re the guy Seungkwan met in the deparment store four months ago, right? Well, i’m Kim Mingyu, Seungkwan’s bestfriend.” Mingyu says excitedly, shoving a hand to Vernon and he shakes it briefly. “Didn’t i just say that a few seconds ago, Mingyu?” Emo g- Wonwoo says with an unamused face, or maybe it’s just his usual face, Vernon isn’t sure. Mingyu pouts at this. A frown appears on his (handsome, Vernon begrudgingly admits. Good to see him with a boyfriend.) face and he opens his mouth to ask something but then Seungkwan appears to his side, holding two plastic bags in his hands.

 

“Vernon this is peppermint tea, they said it’s good for curing nausea and these are ginger candies, it’s good too for nausea but i don’t find anything to relieve your dizzy spell— What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?” 

A wide grin appears on Mingyu’s face when Seungkwan almost jumped in surprise. “Hey Seungkwannie~ Why didn’t you tell me about this date? I thought we’re bestfiends?” Mingyu says with a hint of aegyo and Vernon resists the urge to frown. To his relief, Seungkwan sits beside him and pours him a healthy amount of the peppermint tea on the bottle cap, handing it to Vernon, urging him to drink the tea.

 

“Look at them, hyung! They’re so cute.... Seungkwan, why aren’t you boyfriends yet? Both of you look good together.”

 

That comment unfortunately makes Vernon chokes on his still a-little-bit-too-hot peppermint tea, and he coughs a few times before Seungkwan pats(no, more like slap?) his back with a worried look on his face. After Vernon mutters that he’s fine Seungkwan immediately scowls to his friends. (Mostly to Mingyu. Oh, he _is_ scowling at Mingyu.) “Look at what you did! Why are you here anyways? Today was supposed to be my happy day with Vernon!” Seungkwan says, unhappiness written on his face and Vernon internally grins because that’s an indirect confession of Seungkwan’s true feelings, a confession he _usually_ won’t say out loud if it’s not because of his friends interrupting their date. Mingyu though, only smiles toothily in reply, a somewhat knowing expression on his face before suddenly he scrunches up his nose, realizing what Seungkwan’s words meant. “Yah, this is a public place, idiot. I’m on a date too with Wonwoo hyung! Right, hyuungg~?” Mingyu ends it with a ‘cute’ bump to Wonwoo’s shoulder, a mischievous grin on his lips. And Vernon watches in amusement when Wonwoo’s stoic face is replaced by a subtle blush on his cheeks, the corner of his lips pulling into a small smile.

“Yeah i know but do you really have to pick _this_ amusement park? Are you stalking us? No, not you Wonwoo hyung because i know you’re not that kind of guy, but your _boyfriend here_ , i doubt it.” Seungkwan scoffs. The tallest boy frowns, but a ding from his phone catches his attention. Wonwoo spares a glance to Mingyu and his handphone before he looks back to Vernon and Seungkwan.  “Haha no, Seungkwan-ah. Today it’s me who wanted to go here. I really don’t know that you and your boyf- i mean, your _date_ are here too.” A wiggle of the older’s eyebrows got Vernon turning his head a little because _I really should ask Seungkwan to be my boyfriend. No turning back this time._

Seungkwan huffs, a pout on his lips and Vernon, _God_ , damn his hormone and his heart and his brain and his attraction to Seungkwan because now he just wanted to lean in and kiss the living days out of his future boyfriend’s pink rosy lips. The lips moves though, and Vernon blinks before he averts his gaze back to Seungkwan’s ~~intruders~~ friends. His eyes meets Wonwoo’s, a knowing look present on his face, half smirking and half grinning at him. They sort of have a telepathy communication of something that sounds,  no,   _looks_ like “You better ask him as your boyfriend after this” and “Yeah, i will. Don’t worry.”

The older guy nods at him, and then he looks back to Seungkwan who’s still busy dissing Mingyu and something along the words of ‘red velvet cake’, a gentle look in his eyes. “Seungkwan-ah, we’re sorry we interfered your date. I should’ve stop Mingyu when he approached your _date_ here. Now, i’ll let you both enjoy the rest of your date peacefully. Nice meeting you, uh, what’s your name?”

 

“Vernon. I’m Vernon.”

 

“Yeah, Vernon. Nice meeting you! Now, we’re going to go to the other side of this amusement park so we won’t disturb each other. Okay? Bye, Kwannie. Bye, Vernon.” Wonwoo winks at Seungkwan, and he gives Vernon another ‘Ask him!’ look before he grabs Mingyu’s arm. But Mingyu, being the tall, giant person he is refuses to move, instead grinning at Seungkwan in a devilish way.

“I didn’t know you slept over at Seungcheol’s hyung apartment last night.” Mingyu says, a suggestive smile on his lips. An eyeroll is all he got in return but that doesn’t deter the tall guy. “Isn’t it dangerous, sleeping over at your ex-crush of two- oh _fuck_ i’m sorry that was supposed to be our secret. Uh, um, Jeonghan hyung wasn’t there was he? Seungcheol hyung said he wanted to thank you, because Jeonghan hyung did come back.” Mingyu says with an uneasy smile, looking flustered and guilty. Seungkwan though, his eyes immediately widens and he glares. Vernon doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence even, still processing the words of ‘ex-crush for _two fuckin years_ ’ and ‘together, just both of them, _empty apartment_ ’

“What the fuck Mingyu? Why did you suddenly reveal my secret?” Seungkwan hisses to his (possibly ex) bestfriend furiously.  “Oh _shit_ i am so _so_ sorry Kwannie i forgot that Wonwoo hyung doesn’t know about this...That was supposed to be our inside joke...” Mingyu says, feeling really guilty and if you pay attention very closely you can see the silent begging in his eyes, because he still remembers Seungkwan’s threat and he sure as hell doesn’t want Wonwoo to know about his little secret.

“Ohh, what’s that Seungkwannie? You used to have a crush on Seungcheol? Aww that’s cute.” Suddenly, Wonwoo reaches out to pat Seungkwan’s head, and if he’s not familiar with Wonwoo then he would be happy because it’s Jeon Wonwoo showing some affection, guys! But no, he knows that his hyung is lowkey teasing him.

 

 

 

_Remind me again, why the hell do i even picked them as my friends._

 

 

 

Seungkwan groans, removing Wonwoo’s hand from his head, and the older is _still_ grinning(if you can call parting your mouth a little to show your teeth as grinning) at him. “Wonwoo hyung, you have five seconds to drag this, _this_ human away from me before i kick him right at his family jewel.” Seungkwan says seriously and Wonwoo even have the audacity to laugh at his dongsaeng’s miserable angry face before he starts to drag guilty Mingyu away from him. But then Mingyu gives him a relieved face, mouthing a ‘thank you’ and Seungkwan’s inner devil appears, the need to just spill the secret heavy on his tounge. A smirk appears on his lips before he calls out to Wonwoo.

 

 

_On second thought, bestfriends should fall together right? An eye for an eye, you stupid giant._

 

 

“Hyung, wait a minute. First, i don’t want our friends know this secret, you hear me? Otherwise, you’ll end up like Mingyu.” Seungkwan sweetly says. The grin on Wonwoo’s lips turns into a straight line, his head tilting a bit to the side. “What do you mean?”

Mingyu is now panicking, Seungkwan can see. A huge satisfaction washes over him and he raised an eyebrow towards his (still ex)bestfriend. “Well, as Mingyu’s _official boyfriend_ , i think you deserve to know about this. This is a very highly top secret, only both of us know. But since Mingyu betrayed me, i think there’s no use of keeping this secret alone. “

 

“Seungkwan, _no._ I didn’t say it to the actual person! This is only Wonwoo hyung, and he’s a great secret keeper. Your secret will be safe with him!” Mingyu says pleadingly. “Oh, but that doesn’t guarantee my secret will be safe with you, does it? You proved it once, Mingyu. And now i’m just taking the highly needed precaution, just in case.” Seungkwan replies, proceeding to ignore Mingyu and focusing back to Wonwoo. “You see, hyung. Your boyfriend here is not the best boyfriend. He kept a very very important secret from you, back then when it’s the first year he dated with you.” A frown appears on Wonwoo’s face and Seungkwan grins. “He said he thought he got a crush on Jeonghannie hyung, right after Seungcheol hyung introduced him as his boyfriend.” Seungkwan says with a smirk, carefully watching Wonwoo’s expression.

 

 

“...... _Oh_. thankyou for the information, Seungkwannie. Now, shall we go?” Wonwoo says with a stoic expression and without even glancing at Mingyu he marches away from there. A horrified look appears on Mingyu’s face and Seungkwan laughs.

“You _little shit-_ Wait, hyung, wait for me!” Mingyu catches Wonwoo’s arm and Seungkwan regrets his action just a bit (a teeny itsy bitsy bit) when he sees Wonwoo is _pouting_. Ugh, that’s like the grossest(?) thing he ever saw today. (For your information Wonwoo never acted like that, being all cute and being a decent human being showing human emotion ONLY if Mingyu’s around. So if you asked Seungkwan, it’s _gross._ The thing love do to you.....) And sure, after that Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with utter disappointment (just in his eyes), slowly releasing Mingyu’s grip on his arm and then he walks away. Seriously, do they think they’re in a drama or something?

“Hyung, i can explain! Don’t go- _owwwwww what the fuck was that for,_ Seungkwan?” Mingyu grimaces in pain as he holds his possibly injured left foot. “Don’t act like you’re in a sappy cliché drama when you’re in front of me, or in front of my date! It’s disgusting, really.” Seungkwan scrunches up his nose. Mingyu lets out a noise between a whine and a growl, before he slaps Seungkwan’s arm for a revenge. “See, Vernon? Your date is a person like this. You sure you still wanted to be with him?”

 

 

_Oh my God i forgot about him. Oh. My. God. I forgot about my own future boyfriend slash date!_

 

 

His mixed feelings increased after he sees Vernon sighing and even deflating his shoulder.

 

 

“You ruined my first date with Vernon! I hate you! Go away!” Seungkwan says(yells, to be honest) as he pushes Mingyu’s tall body. He glares when the tall boy looks at him with a scandalized expression. “Oh _really?_ You ruined _my_ third anniversary cake for Wonwoo hyung! Did i complain? No right?!” Mingyu says with a scowl. “You complained, you idiot. You asked me to do your grocery shopping for two months! Now, _if_ i look like i give two shits about your cake you can stay. But if _not_ , then go away! Shoo. SHOO!”

Thankfully, this time Mingyu really leaves him, after glancing at Vernon’s slumped frame. (but the look on his face tells Seungkwan that his secret isn’t safe with him. That bastard.) Huffing, he sits down besides his future boyfriend, worrying his lower lip. “Uh, Vernon?” And then Vernon looks up, a somewhat nervous expression on his face. ‘Um, i’m sorry about my friends. They sometimes didn’t know their places but they’re actually my very good friends.” Seungkwan sheepishly smiles. When Vernon only responds with a small ‘Ah...”, Seungkwan pouts, averting his gaze to the ground. An awkward silence falls upon them and Seungkwan fidgets in his place. “Uh, want to get on a ride for the last time?” Seungkwan says, a little bit unsure. He beams when Vernon nods, and with all of his courage he reaches out to tangle his hand with Vernon’s, a happy smile present on his lips when Vernon locks their fingers together.

His choice for their last ride is a ferris wheel. Of course, after five hours of running around and the last  one hour ~~arguing~~ meeting his so called bestfriends, the best way to end their date is to get on a ferris wheel. The sun is long gone, but the view of citylights and glowing skyscrapers is a good view too. Maybe Vernon will really be his boyfriend today, who knows? ~~And if they kiss it’ll be the perfect date.~~

 

 

-

 

 

_But hell this is awkward._

 

 

Seungkwan huffs quietly when the small room(cabin?) moves little by little. It’s already three minutes and Vernon doesn’t even look at him, preferring to stare at the view from the window. Did Seungkwan really scare him off? In his defense, Wonwoo and Mingyu probably will find a way to mend whatever it is that Seungkwan possibly destroyed, and they’re known as the ‘more fighting than actually loving each other’ couple, Seungkwan may add. He gets lost in his own mind he doesn’t realize Vernon averting his eyes from the window to look at him.

“Seungkwannie...” Seungkwan almost jumps from his seat, eyes wide and looking very surprised that Vernon can’t help but laugh a little. “Why are you so surprised?” Vernon asks, an affectionate smile on his lips as he rests his chin on his palm. “Just thinking about what damage i might caused because of earlier event.” Seungkwan answers with a shrug.

 

And he instantly regrets it because Vernon scrunches up his nose. Does he think that Seungkwan is a brutal human being? Too savage? Too rude? Or maybe-

 

“Do you still like your oldest hyung?” Vernon’s voice is so gentle Seungkwan almost thinks he’s just imagining it. “What? No of course not! Why would i? Besides, he already got a boyfriend, Vernonnie. I’m not _that_ terrible.” Vernon’s face immediately lightens up and Seungkwan blinks. “So that’s why you were so quiet when i was arguing with Mingyu? You think i still like Seungcheol hyung?” Seungkwan asks, still unsure of his own theory. But then Vernon nods, looking embarrassed and Seungkwan lets out a scoff. “Really, Vernon? I go out on a date with you and you think i _like_ Seungcheol hyung?” He says unamusedly. “Hey, don’t blame me for assuming things like that! Mingyu said you were in an empty apartment, alone, just the two of you, with a _suggestive_ smile! Plus he said this hyung is your crush for two years before he got his boyfriend, so when i heard his boyfriend left the apartment and you were there with him i just.....” Vernon sighs. “I’m sorry honey buns. Oh my God i’m a terrible human being. Forgive me? I just remembered you said your hyung wanted you to be their moderator or something. I’m sorry.” He says pleadingly, reaching out to hold Seungkwan’s hands. When Seungkwan nods, he lifts their hands, kissing the other’s knuckles gently. He smiles when Seungkwan released one of his hand to-

 

“ _owwww, baby!_ That hurt!” A pout forms on his lips when Seungkwan punches his shoulder strongly. “That’s for assuming i still like Seungcheol hyung. And this-“ Seungkwan leans in to kiss the corner of his lips, a hint of blush forming on his chubby cheeks. “Is for i like you, not Seungcheol hyung.” He smiles shyly.

 

 

_Lord help me to restrain this unholy desire deep inside me._ He prays internally and he leans in to give Seungkwan a tiny peck on his lips. Even though seconds ago he just kissed the corner of Vernon’s lips, Seungkwan still blushes madly, the redness spreading to his ears and even to his neck. Vernon laughs, tenderly holding the sides of Seungkwan’s face between his palms, rubbing his thumbs carefully. “Why are you so cuteeee~” He squishes the other’s fluffy cheeks playfully. “Lhet goo.” A pout appears on the other’s lips and Vernon _really_ can’t help himself, leaning in to give those cute bows a kiss, this time lasting a few more seconds when he released his hands from squishing Seungkwan’s cheeks, but still holding his face gently. “See? I think you really have a fetish for my cheeks.” Is the first sentence Seungkwan says to him after he pulls his face away and he snorts. “You know, you tend to say something ridiculous or something sassy when you’re flustered and shy.” A cheeky grin appears on his lips when Seungkwan shows him a scandalized face. “Excuse me, although you’re not my boyfriend yet but i was supposed to be the one to say something like that! Besides-“ Vernon shoots an eyebrow when Seungkwan suddenly stops. “Did i say.....Uh.....Nevermind.” He averts his gaze from Vernon and he curses in his mind when he sees Seungkwan is biting his lower lip _._ the plump redness bouncing after Seungkwan released them from his teeth.

 “Don’t do that.” He groans. “Don’t do what?” Seungkwan asks with a clueless expression and Vernon sighs. “Don’t bite your lips, Seungkwannie. It’s distracting me.” When Seungkwan only gives him an unamused face he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t believe me? Or do you want me to prove it?” He mischievously wiggles his eyebrows, chuckling when Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

 

“Why are you even asking anyways? You should just do everything you want when i _distracted_ you.” This time, Seungkwan is smirking at him, and even giving him a wink, laughing when Vernon can only gapes at him. Before he can even say something to retaliate, the small room stops, and someone opens the door, urging them to go out politely. After they’re out in the open, Vernon turns around to face Seungkwan, only to find him blushing from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck, looking away when Vernon faces him. “Twin Buns, you’re the one who said something like that and now you’re the one who blushes hard?” Vernon says with a teasing grin. “ _Shut up_. Oh my God this is so embarrassing.” He grumbles. “Let’s find a place to seat.” They links their hands together, Vernon not forgetting to inspect just how easy it is for them to fit both of their fingers like puzzle pieces. (At last he understands that phrase, because all this time he thought those kind of phrases are cheesy.) They sits on the nearest bench, comfortable silence falls upon them and Vernon slightly squeezes the hand in his own.

“You know, when i met you months ago i don’t know you can be _that_ aggressive, Seungkwannie.” He got a slap on his arm as a reply and he laughs. “Awww, don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute, don’t worry.” He says as he brings their interlocked hand to his lips, kissing it deeply. “Besides, i like it that way. I don’t really like those who has weak personality. You’re exactly my type, honey buns.” He watches as Seungkwan’s blush deepens(if it’s possible), just staring when Seungkwan fidgets on his seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stop it.” Finally Seungkwan opens his mouth.

 

 “Stop what?”

 

“Stop staring at me like that, you stupid handsome bastard. Didn’t i say that stare of yours is a little bit too intense for my liking?” Seungkwan lets out a huff when Vernon chuckles at him. “Aw, baby, you’re just too shy to receive the expression of love from my eyes.” He says with a cheeky grin, laughing when Seungkwan scrunches up his nose. ‘Ew, Vernon, so greasy.”

 

Silence again. Seems like Seungkwan isn’t in the mood for talking. Is he okay? He looks okay but a quiet Seungkwan usually means an upset Seungkwan, an angry Seungkwan, a down Seungkwan, or a sad Seungkwan. Conclusion, a quiet Seungkwan is a sign that something is not right and Vernon peers in to check the other’s expression. “What are you doing?” Seungkwan stops his face with his right hand and Vernon raised an eyebrow. “Just checking your mood. You’re suddenly so quiet, i’m worried about you.” He looks taken aback for a second before he shakes his head. “I’m fine.” A snort comes from Vernon, indication that he doesn’t believe the other and Seungkwan huffs. “Seriously i’m alright. What makes you think that i’m not? It’s not like you can read my mind or-“

“I know you well enough to noticed your mood through your expression, Seungkwannie. This expression of yours often appears when i’m talking you, so tell me, have you, perhaps, feeling bothered when you’re interacting with me?” Vernon asks gently as he plays with the curls of Seungkwan’s bangs. “No, what are you even talking about? Why would i be? In fact, i’m very happy everytime i’m seeing you. I mean, not really seeing you in person but just skyping with you and video calling and stuffs like that.” Seungkwan says as he takes Vernon’s hand from his bangs, “Your hand is warm.” He nuzzles his cheek to the warm hand, laughing(giggling) when Vernon slightly caresses his cheek with his thumb. “Of course it is. I’m holding one of the cutest, prettiest, twin buns in my hand right now, so i have to keep them warm so it doesn’t lose it’s fluffy texture.”  Seungkwan stares at him with an expression stating ‘Really now?’ and Vernon laughs. “You’re so cute Kwannie. It’s already 8 p.m how about we go out to search for something to eat?” An excited nod comes from Seungkwan and Vernon pinches one of his cheek.

In the end they decided to buy a take out from McD, mostly because of Seungkwan’s pout and aegyo of  _Vernonnieee~ Buy me chicken nuggets and french frieessss.I haven’t taste them for like a year and don’t you think it’s cheaper than the Italian restaurant?_ For your information, in case you don’t know or still doesn’t notice it, Vernon is super weak to Seungkwan’s aegyo so what power does he have against those big puppy eyes and guilty kitten face? (just imagine it. Can _you_ resist?) After buying their foods (which in the process involves a lot of Seungkwan clinging tightly to Vernon’s arm, a whole one minute of Seungkwan whining _~~very~~_ cutely because he wanted to have the McFlurry but Vernon doesn’t, and of course in the end they bought a small portion of McFlurries.) they drives back to Seungkwan’s apartment. ( _Yes_ , this is because of Seungkwan’s  impressive persuasive skill too. _It’ll be more comfortable there. Plus we don’t have anywhere else to go. It’s too awkward for me to stay at your house. There’s nobody in my apartment!_  He had said, a little bit too loudly when they’re paying for their food at the chasier.)

 

“Ugh, _finally._ “ Seungkwan groans in contentment when he slumps down on the couch, looking comfortable and seemingly forgetting that Vernon is there with him. “Where do i sit, honey buns?” He asks with a chuckle. Seungkwan immediately removes his feet and he pats the empty space on the small couch.

 

 

 

_Small spaces and their advantages._

 

 

 

He looks down to see a mop of curly brown locks on his shoulder, the owner’s upper body pressing on his shoulder and his right arm. “I’m tired.” He hears the muffled whisper and he chuckles, arranging Seungkwan’s messy bangs slowly. “If you’re tired then why did you insist on buying these foods? Now you’re not going to eat them.” Vernon says with a flick of his finger on the other’s forehead. A soft ‘aw’ and then Seungkwan is glaring through his bangs. “I’ll eat them tomorrow. Or even tonight, as my midnight snack. I won’t waste these babies here. They’re too delicious.” Low laughter escapes Vernon’s throat and he leans down to kiss the crown of his so-very-nearly boyfriend. “ _You’re_ the baby here, Kwannie. How do you even know that aegyo, the ‘Vernonnie, kakung?’ you suddenly said at the McD?” A frown is present on Seungkwan’s face and Vernon raises an eyebrow. “You have to see the look on all of the women we passed by! And by all, i mean _all_ of them. They literally had this “OMG YOUNG DICAPRIO” look on their faces. It’s annoying.” He grumbles.

 

 

Oh? Jealous Seungkwan? That’s a bit new.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Awww, are you jealous?”

 

“No i’m not.”

 

“But it’s disturbing you, Seungkwannie~”

 

“Yeah but it’s because they’re looking at you like you’re some sort of a God or something. And they have this expression of ‘take me’ on their faces! It’s _annoying_ i’m telling you.”

 

“It’s annoying you because they looked like they wanted to be in your position right? That means you’re jealous, twin buns.” Vernon taps Seungkwan’s nose twice, a wide grin on his lips.

 

“Well yeah maybe i _was_ jealous, stop staring at me like that, you stupid-“

 

‘Handsome bastard?” Vernon says as he drags his finger to trace the faint scar on Seungkwan’s forehead.

 

“ _No_ , i was going to say stupid bastard only.”

 

“Meanie.”  Vernon pouts a little before he blows a puff of air on Seungkwan’s bangs. He drops a kiss again, longer this time, making Seungkwan looks up from his previous position, a questioning glance. “You shouldn’t have feel that way, Seungkwannie.”  Immediately Seungkwan sits up straight, complete set of a frown, a scowl, and a glare on his face. “Excuse _me?_ You’re _my_ date at the moment and i was supposed to show everyone that you’re _mine_ today. Those ladies were ignoring my presence beside you if that’s not clear enough for you. I was just— what are you doing?” His voice suddenly changes, one volume lower and Vernon smiles at him. “I’m proving to you, as why you shouldn’t have feel that way.”

And then he leans down to capture the other’s lips with his own, all slow motion and gentle caress of their lips, sweet and intoxicating at the same time. He presses his lips a little bit harder when Seungkwan lets out a small whine, body shifting so he can leans further on Vernon’s body. He bites the plump lower lip gently, asking for an access and Seungkwan parts his lips a little, movement shy and awkward and Vernon just really can’t keep his hands to himself, curling his palm on Seungkwan’s nape, the other caressing Seungkwan’s side gently.

Vernon leans back after a while, a sweet smile on his lips and a lovesick gaze on his eyes. Seungkwan though, he’s blushing madly again, the red color prominent on his skin. “And that’s why you shouldn’t feel irritated just because of some random ladies checking me out.  I love you, no one else and just _you_. You, the cute gullible Korean guy that i met four months ago when i was buying my monthly supplies of Hershey’s Kisses. You, the adorable guy i met again at the same department store three months ago and made me asked your number and even kissing the corner of your lips on our _second_ meeting. _You_ , my squishy twin buns who made my days better because of your random messages, random invitation of skype, and random video calling in the most awkward situations. It’s you, Boo Seungkwan. Now, do you want to be my boyfriend? Please say yes because that confession is from the deepest corner of my heart. And i really like you so i don’t even know how i would react if—“  A finger is silencing him and Vernon tilts his head a little. “Yes, of course yes, Choi Hansol Vernon. Do you even know how long i waited for that confession to came out? I even considered myself confessing because you took so long and i can’t stand another random girl i don’t know that well asking me who’s the ‘handsome DiCaprio’ on my profile picture. I love you too! So much.” Seungkwan answers, all happy smiles and the brightest pair of hazel eyes Vernon has ever seen. _Beautiful_.

“Good then. Because i have no intention to let go of you any sooner. Better be prepared, Seungkwannie~” He sang and Seungkwan giggles. “Well, let’s get to bed. I’m tired and you’re tired. The bed is big enough for two people but it might be a little tight.....” Seungkwan says, standing up from the couch and leading Vernon to the bedroom. (Innocent thoughts, y’alll) The bed is enough for them although a little tight but they can fit. It creaks under their weight when they squirms, trying to find the best position for them.

 

 

_Classic big spoon and small spoon._ He smiles softly when Seungkwan tugs his hand to rest on top of his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Hey, Seungkwannie?”

 

“Ngg?”

 

“I think you’re sent to me to replace my unhealthy obsession towards Hershey’s Kisses.”

 

“hmm.....”

 

“And i’m lucky i found you because lips are the sweetest lips i’ve ever kissed.”

 

“Shush....go to sleep.....” Seungkwan mumbles sleepily and Vernon chuckles quietly, dropping a kiss on the back of Seungkwan’s head.

 

“Night, honeybuns. Sweet dreams. Love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence greets him. He carefully looks over to see Seungkwan already sleeping peacefully, and he pecks Seungkwan’s shoulder before he closed his eyes too, hoping to dream about his new relationship with the love of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**END.**  
 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon meets Seungkwan's friends and maybe they're not really that bad. (Especially the oldest hyung. What was his name again?)

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Meeting your friends, Kwannie?” 

 

 

 

Seungkwan nods enthusiastically. It’s a lazy Saturday evening, both of them sitting on the couch in Seungkwan’s apartment, holding each other hands loosely.  “Yeah, what do you think? All my friends will be there! You already know Seungcheol hyung and even met Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung, oh and Jisoo hyung! Remember? The guy who translated your words when we first met?” Vernon nods. “He’ll be there too. Jeonghan hyung, Seungcheol’s hyung boyfriend will be there so don’t worry about him.” A sly grin appears on Seungkwan’s lips and Vernon shoots an eyebrow. “Ha, why would i worry about your oldest hyung?” He says with a snort. “Oh, i don’t know. Maybe you’ll assume that i still have some leftover feelings for him? And then you’ll be very cold towards him the whole time we’re there just because you’re jealous of my closeness with him.” Seungkwan gives a sassy blow to his perfectly manicured nails, chuckling when Vernon flicks his forehead gently. “That’s a one time thing, i promise. Besides, now you’re _my_ boyfriend. So there’s no reason for me to be jealous. You’re mine.” He pulls Seungkwan closer to him, almost making the latter sitting on his lap and he playfully nips on Seungkwan’s fingers. “Really? Awww but i’m in the mood for some drama tomorrow.” Seungkwan says as he snuggles closer to Vernon, head resting on his shoulder and his right hand drapes over Vernon’s stomach.

 “Hm, i’m in the mood for some hershey’s kisses right now.”

 

The infamous unamused face appears on Seungkwan’s face. “Really now? We’re being cute and cuddly here if you don’t realize so why do you even want to go outside to buy—“ His words stopped when Vernon kisses him shortly, surprised because of the sudden kiss and Vernon smirks slyly.  “I mean, my _new_ own version of hershey’s kisses.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Seungkwan gives him a disgusted face. “Ew, Vernon!”

“Are you saying that my kiss is gross? Aw, what a mean person you are Seungkwannie. Alright, from now on i won’t kiss you anymore.” He fakes a hurt gasp, playfully shoving Seungkwan’s arm away from him. “You do know that’s not what i meant so i’m not going to give anything to ‘comfort’ you.” Seungkwan says with a flat expression, removing himself from Vernon’s embrace and getting up from the couch. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

Vernon’s ears perks up from the word bathroom.

 

“Do you need some help there babe?” He winks suggestively and Seungkwan throws a pillow at him, effectively hitting his face. “Pervert! Do something productive instead! Yeesh, why do i even have a pervert as my boyfriend, kindly remind me again?” Seungkwan grumbles as he goes to the bathroom but Vernon can still see the redness on his cheeks anyways. Chuckling, he checks his phone, replying Sofia’s messages that mostly consist of _where are you_ and _seriously where are you? Mom is searching for you_.

 

“I have to go home, my mom is searching for me.” He says when Seungkwan comes back. “Oh, sure. Drive safely, Vernonie. Be careful.” A gentle smile pulls Seungkwan’s lips into a beautiful bow and Vernon takes Seungkwan’s hands in his, kissing each ten of his fingers tentatively, travelling up to the knuckles. “Sure, i will.”

They walks to the door hand in hand, still reluctant to let go of the other so quickly. “I’ll call you when i get home, Kwannie.” Vernon says as he puts on his shoes. “Yeah, and don’t forget about meeting my friends! Tomorrow, i don’t know what time exactly but i’ll tell you later.” Seungkwan chimes cheerfully. An affectionate smile blooms on their faces, and Vernon tenderly holds Sungekwan’s cheeks in his hands, playfully squishing them before he leans in to kiss the others lips sweetly, leaning back only to give tiny pecks over and over again. A giggle comes from Seungkwan and Vernon stares as his chubby cheeks forms the twin buns he completely adores.

 

“Love you, sweetheart.”

 

“Love you too, Vernon.” And Vernon pouts at this. “I called you ‘sweetheart’ but you only called me by my name.” He says, pinching the other’s nose until it goes slightly red and earning him a slap on his arm. “Go, Vernon. Your mom is waiting for you.” Vernon unamusedly wraps his hands on the other’s waist but he surrenders when Seungkwan shoots an eyebrow at him, a silent command of _Go or i won’t give you your so called ‘new own version of hershey’s kisses’ for a week ._

“Okay, okay, i’ll go. You’re no fun twin buns.” Vernon says dejectedly, hoping that Seungkwan will at least give him another goodbye kiss but Seungkwan only waves at him, and he sulkily open the door. A familiar weight suddenly crashes onto his back, Seungkwan’s curly locks tickling his nape and a pair of arm circling his stomach loosely.

“Stupid handsome bastard is a stupid pet name and i don’t have the replacement for that, so i’m still searching for a suitable pet name for you.” Seungkwan mumbles quietly on his shoulder, dropping a few shy kisses after that. A chuckle escapes his throat and he spins around, wrapping his arms on Seungkwan’s waist tightly, crowding his boyfriend against the wall. He captures those red rosy lips with his own, moving in tandem sweetly, gentle but firm, caressing Seungkwan’s waist in the process. Slipping his hands inside of Seungkwan’s thin shirt he rubs the smooth skin, up and down, fingers brushing his boyfriend’s chest briefly.

 

 

“Mhm, Vernon-  _ah_.”

 

 

A moan from Seungkwan makes it harder for him to leave his cute boyfriend. His hands naughtily travels lower,  and lower, and _lower_ , reaching inside the basketball shorts.  A loving squeeze on his boyfriend’s lower back somehow startled the latter and Vernon finds himself stumbling backwards after Seungkwan pushed him away.

“Can you _please_ control your hormone? We almost-, oh my gosh i can’t believe we almost did it here.” Seungkwan protests loudly. “Chill, babe. Besides, what’s wrong with trying a new place? It could be our new favorite place.” Vernon laughs when Seungkwan scowls at him.  Without saying another word his blushing boyfriend immediately opened the door and he pushed Vernon out.

“Aw, baby, why are you so embarrassed? It’s not like this is the first time we’re doing something like this.” He cheekily grins. “Yeah, but it’s inappropriate to do in a place like this. Now go, yeesh, Why aren’t you going?” Vernon scoffs. “Honey buns, you were the one who prevented me from going. What am i supposed to do if you’re back hugging me _and_ saying those words?”

 

 Seungkwan frowns. “What’s wrong with my words?”

“It makes me wants to eat you because you’re so cute and can you shrink or something? I’m planning to keep you inside of my pocket forever.” He grins when Seungkwan snorts at him.

 

 “Okay, okay, i’ll go. Bye twin buns. I’ll call you later!”

 

Vernon closes the door. He walks briefly when he heard the door creaks, and a lightning kiss is placed on his cheek, before the culprit giggles and goes back to his apartment room.

 

_Cute Seungkwannie._

-

 

 

 

 

 

The next day comes quickly. He’s already in front of Seungkwan’s apartment building,  waiting for  his  boyfriend to come out. At first he wanted to go upstairs  and wait in Seungkwan’s room but Seungkwan said he’s almost done. ( _You’re going to  waste your energy to climb the stairs and then climbing it back down because i’m ready when you arrived at my room. Plus, we don’t know  if you’re going to  attack me or not. So stay downstairs, okay?)_

 

“Vernonieee!”

 

 

A smile breaks on his face and he catches his lively boyfriend.

 

“Did you sleep well twin buns?” He asks sweetly, dropping a few deep kisses on his boyfriend’s lips. “Stop kissing me, i can’t answer you properly!” Vernon chuckles and he buries his head on  Seungkwan’s neck, sniffing his faint peachy soap scent. “So, we’re going to Seungcheol hyung’s apartment. You know? That one when i asked you to pick me up for our first date?”

 

A content sigh is the reply from Vernon and Seungkwan chuckles.

 

“Come on, Vernon, we’re going to be the last one coming and by then Minghao would finish all the cake! I want my two slices of red velvet cake. Hurry!” He pats Vernon’s hair before he wiggles out of Vernon’s deathly grip on his waist. A pout appears on Vernon’s lips and Seungkwan chuckles, kissing the pout away.  When they’re both already sits on the motorbike, Seungkwan hugs his boyfriend’s waist tightly, nuzzling his cheeks on Vernon’s shoulder. A hand pats his arms briefly and he smiles.

 

_I hope they will tone down their teasings. God knows how Vernon will react if they bring up my past feelings for Seungcheol hyung...._

 

After parking the motorbike they walks hand in hand to Seungcheol’s apartment room, with silly giggles and stupid ‘cute bump’ on each other’s shoulder. This is greasy, Seungkwan knows, acting like two teenage girls talking about their crushes and teasing the other by lightly shoving them with their shoulder. But he doesn’t care, he’s too focused to make Vernon relaxed so that he’s not surprised when his hyungs decided to be ~~jerks~~ mischievous ~~shits~~ hyungs. Praying for _please be proper hyungs for once goddammit_ he opens the door without knocking, because he knows the rest already arrived. Jeonghan told him a few minutes ago.

 

“Ohh, Seungkwannie is here!”  Someone shouts, not really sure who but Seungkwan guesses it’s either Seokmin or Soonyoung.

 

“HEYY HE BROUGHT HIS NEW BOYFRIEND GUYS!”

 

Yep, definitely Seokmin _and_ Soonyoung.

 

“Hello to you too. And Soonyoung hyung can you please stop blowing up my phone with your messages, i’m already in front of you ohmygosh. Seokmin hyung! Stop sending me emoticons and emojis- OOF! Hello Minghao hyung. Nice to meet you! Where’s Junhui hyung- oh, there he is. Come on, Vernon! I’ll introduce you to Junhui hyung. But first, this is Minghao hyung. He’s Chinese and he’s a year older than us.”

Vernon nods as he shakes the Chinese boy’s hand, internally not believing that this guy is older than him because he could easily pass as the youngest in Seungkwan’s circle of friends. Then another Chinese guy comes, introducing himself as Junhui, though his face reminded Vernon of that one beautiful member of Super Junior band. Seungkwan tells him that both of them learned martial arts and Vernon must’ve showed his disbelief because they laughed, saying that it’s normal if he doesn’t believe it at first.

This isn’t as bad as what he expected. Seungkwan is happily bringing him around, introducing him as _my boyfriend_ , like a busy honey bee buzzing around to collect his winter preparation. He smiles fondly at Seungkwan everytime he says ‘Meet my boyfriend, Choi Hansol Vernon. Yeah, he’s the supermarket guy, and no i wasn’t gushing over him back then!’ , knowing that he’s not exactly subtle and a few of them only smiles at him understandingly(Jisoo, that something-young guy, and the younger Chinese guy)  but some of them openly coos and even smirks at him. ( _Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo, well hello there, i hope your relationship is okay after that incident at the amusement park_.)

 

“Where’s Seungcheol hyung, Wonwoo hyung?”

 

Whoops, he forgot about Seungkwan’s oldest hyung. He already saw his photos and ( _damn he’s adorable and handsome wtf how is that even impossible_ , _he even has a dimple!)_ of course a cautious feeling bubbles inside him. Right now though, Mingyu is smiling caninely(?) at them with a somewhat ‘interesting drama is ahead of you, my child’ expression. Wonwoo ~~still with his unamused stoic emo face~~ points at a door.

“Is he with Jeonghan hyung?” Seungkwan asks with a grimace and when Wonwoo nods, a hint of a mischievous grin on his lips, he groans. ‘Ew, can’t they wait until we go home or something? Why did they invite us if they’re going to go at it like rabbits in heat? I don’t even know if rabbits have heats but i’m going to drag them both here.” With a determined expression Seungkwan lets go of their interwined fingers, skipping to where the door is and Vernon silently whine in his mind.

 

Why do they even need to let go oftheir hands? It’s not like Vernon will suddenly burst into the room and doing something scandalous. He sometimes doesn’t understand his boyfriend but for now he stays still, because he literally can feel Mingyu and Wonwoo’s stare directed at him.

 

‘So! You guys good?”Mingyu asks. A jab on his ribs from Wonwoo makes him pout, silently stepping away to stand behind his hyung. Vernon watches with interest because he can feel the telepathy going on in the split second Wonwoo stared at Mingyu right in the eyes.

“Forgive him, Vernon. He just doesn’t know the basic form of socializing like a normal person.” A grin(ofc Jeon Wonwoo’s kind of grin, the ‘lifting the corner of my mouth a little with the addition of parting my lips so i can show my teeth’ ) breaks on his lips, not even batting an eyelash when Mingyu retaliates with a kick on his calf, responding only when Mingyu says _It’s you, not me hyung_ but with the form of gently shoving him away. Vernon wanted to say something, maybe answering Mingyu’s previous question but then Seungkwan appears with his oldest hyung, and another beautiful man with short black hair on his sides.

 

 

_Wait. Is that Seungcheol’s boyfriend? Wow, what a visual they have._

“Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, this is Choi Hansol Vernon or you can call him Vernon, my boyfriend, an-“

 

“Nice to meet you, um, Vernon is it? Yeah, man. Seungkwan used to talked about you everynight, like literally _every single night_. He always said that he regretted he didn’t ask for your—“

 

Seungcheol suddenly yowls in pain, the suspect returning to Vernon’s side with a bright red face and Vernon can’t help but patting his cheeks affectionately. The unknown man laughs even, not feeling worried at all even when his boyfriend is pouting at him like a child who wanted to be comforted.  “Your own fault, Cheol-ah. You know that Seungkwan doesn’t want to talk about that. Besides, you cut him when he’s still talking.” What was the name again? Jeonghan? Yeah, Jeonghan grins at his now unamused boyfriend.

“You and Seungkwan’s loyality. Sometimes i hate that.” Seungcheol grumbles unhappily but Seungkwan and Jeonghan only chuckles at him. Vernon feels  little bit left out though, wrapping an arm on Seungkwan’s waist, tilting his head when Seungkwan shoots an eyebrow at him.

 

“Hyung, all of us are already here. Let’s do our usual ritual!”

 

Okay, he definitely doesn’t expect his boyfriend to smile teasingly at him, sticking a tounge out while he drags his hand to follow Seungcheol and Jeonghan to the living room. As expected, it’s packed and Vernon is tempted to ask Seungkwan to sit on his lap but he aborts the plan when the Chinese guys did it and received a fairly negative response from the others. (And he’s still shy, because come on, he just knew these guys names literally less than thirty minutes ago)

He’s rather curious about the ‘usual ritual’, opening his mouth to ask Seungkwan but he shuts it when Seungkwan received a microfon and sends him a wink.

 

And then he started to sing.

 

Vernon always knows that Seungkwan has a very beautiful, powerful, clear, and smooth voice (a little biased but that’s true, okay?) A warm feeling courses in his heart when he realized that Seungkwan is singing the first song he ever sang to Vernon, A Whole New World, the Korean version. (he kind of feels guilty because Seungkwan refused to sing any English song after he laughed when Seungkwan first sang this song in English.)

Their eyes doesn’t stray from each other, ~~mostly Vernon’s~~ because Seungkwan is singing their ‘song’ in front of his hyungs, and even his ex-crush for two years. He can hear someone says  ‘Theyr’e both whipped’ and ‘Aw, they’re so in love with each other’ but he pays no mind, gaze fixated on Seungkwan only, not even glancing at Seokmin who helps to sing the man’s part. When Seungkwan hits the high note he unconsciously lets out a small ‘wow’, resulting to Jisoo patting his back briefly with a feline grin on his lips.

 

A round of applause greets Seungkwan when he finished the song (with Vernon clapping the loudest and the longest) , and he shyly returns to his spot beside his boyfriend.

 

“You’re awesome twin buns. You did great, like always.”  And Vernon side-hugs his cute twin buns when he scrunches up his nose, red color dusting his chubby cheeks.

 

 

“Kwannie, you’re both cute and all but please, minimize your skinship. We’re not really a fan of PDA so—“

“Ssh, Cheol-ah. It’s not like you don’t do PDA when we’re at our first year of dating. In fact you still do that sometimes, like yesterday when we visited Jun and Minghao’s place, you kept on—“

“Okay, okay, angel. Tell me, what did Seungkwan give to you so you always picked his side and not me, your boyfriend?”

“Because he prevented us from breaking up. Now shut up, i want to hear Jisoo’s voice.”

 

 

 

Vernon smiles when Seungcheol pouts and sulkily holds Jeonghan’s waist closer to his, resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. Someone clutches his arm and he looks to his left, finding Seungkwan pouting at him with an annoyed glare.

“Now that i gave you my attention fully, yours is directed at Jeonghan hyung. I shouldn’t have bring you here. You kept on staring at him for the last five minutes!” A sulky frown appears on Seungkwan’s face.

 

 

 

Jealous Seungkwan!  Whoa, today is definitely a good day.

 

 

 

“I was staring at them, not just Jeonghan hyung. They’re cute together, Seungkwannie.” Vernon says with a grin. Seungkwan isn’t amused though, still pouting and refusing to look at Vernon.  When he tried to interwined their fingers together Seungkwan immediately slaps his hand away, the pout deepening and he mumbles something about ‘I knew it.’ , ‘Why is Jeonghan hyung so pretty.’ , and ‘stupid Vernon.’

 

 

 

 

 

See? His boyfriend is the cutest, isn’t he?

 

 

 

 

“Baby, you’re my only one. Don’t you remember my confession? The one i said when we’re on your couch cuddling together? Or should i remind you again here, in front of your hyungs?”

“On second thought, nope, i’m good. Don’t you _dare_ saying those cheesy words in front of my hyungs! Ugh, i think i’m going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life.”

 

 

Vernon chuckles quietly, playfully nuzzling on Seungkwan’s ear and peppering his cheeks with tiny little pecks, tightly hugging his boyfriend’s frame against him.

 

 

Huh, maybe Seungkwan’s hyungs aren’t that bad. ~~And Seungcheol too, because he clearly knew now that the oldest hyung is madly in love with his boyfriend, Jeonghan hyung.~~

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this longer than i expected. Sorry guys. And there's not really that much Jeongcheol here..... *peace sign*
> 
> Please drop a comment, i'm begging you pleasseee:'3 The amount of comments is a little bit disheartening.... So please tell me what you're thinking about this story/epilogue!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos if you want, and thankyou for reading! Please give me feedbacks, so i know what can i do to improve this story/my writing:) Shoutout to those who left kudos in my previous stories:') Ilysm guys. Seriously, y'all are the best. (I aplogoize for any kind of grammatical error bcs i'm not a native english speaker....)


End file.
